1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device suitable for transporting heat in any direction and particularly downwards without the use of additional energy other than the heat energy picked up by heat source, e.g. by an integrated solar collector.
2. Prior Art
The Applicants are aware of the following patents: U.K. Nos. 2,003,596, 1,558,551, and 1,541,221, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,366 and 3,951,204.